User blog:Numnum22/Oz Characters similarities with other heroes:Scarecrow
This is the Scarecrow from The Wizard of Oz. and these are the heroes similar to him. Gallery SpongeBob SquarePants Smiling - Artwork.png|SpongeBob SquarePants 02 .- mickey-mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse (Disney) 2336738-donatello .jpg|Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) JimmyNeutron.png|Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) 225px-Dexter2.png|Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) Applejack-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-mlp-fim-25792540-570-402.jpg|Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Fry 660.jpg|Phillip J. Fry (Futurama) Woody (Toy Story).jpg|Woody Pride (Disney/Pixar's Toy Story series) Mike1.png|Mike Wazowski (Disney/Pixar's Monsters Inc. series) Mad-hatter.jpg|Mad Hatter (Disney's Alice in Wonderland) Hoggle face.jpg|Hoggle (Labyrinth) Quasimodopic.png|Quasimodo (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame series) Doc_OK_214572K5a.jpg|Doc (Disney's Snow White) 240px-Skandar_Keynes_as_Edmund_Pevensie_(2008).jpg|Edmund Pevensie (The Chronicles of Narnia series) Billy Cranston Lance.jpg|Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) 250px-Stewie Griffin.png|Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) Sokka-render.png|Sokka (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Luke-rotjpromo.jpg|Luke Skywalker (Star Wars series) Numbuh 4.jpg|Wallabee Beatles (Codename: Kids Next Door) Lumiere transparent.png|Lumiere (Disney's Beauty and the Beast series) Spider-Man Civil War Cropped.jpg|Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) Classic tails by mike9711-d55131d.png|Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog series) 250px-Troburrows42.JPG|Troy Burrows (Power Rangers Megaforce) Bart Menu.png|Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) Kermit longing as he plays his banjo.png|Kermit the Frog (Muppets) 220px-Winniethepooh.png|Winnie the Pooh (Disney) Bagheera depromo.png|Bagheera (Disney's The Jungle Book) 282px-Dr. Cockroach.jpg|Dr. Cockroach Ph.D (Monsters Vs. Aliens series) Miguel.jpg|Miguel (The Road to El Dorado) KennyMcCormick.png|Kenny McCormick (South Park) Bunnymund.jpeg|E. Aster Bunnymund (Rise of the Guardians) Flounder.png|Flounder (Disney's The Little Mermaid series) Ned Flanders-0.png|Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) Phil DeVille.png|Phil DeVille (Rugrats) Magic Carpet.jpg|Magic Carpet (Disney's Aladdin series) Harold-0.png|Harold (Total Drama series) Metro Man.jpg|Metro Man (Megamind) Puss in Boots.jpg|Puss in Boots (Shrek series) Sid (Ice Age).png|Sid (Ice Age series) 5766160-superman.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) The Flash Justice League The Flashpoint Paradox.png|The Flash (DC Comics) O.M.jpg|O.M. (Rudolph's Shiny New Year) Warren.jpg|Warren Peace (Disney's Sky High) Batty Koda.png|Batty Koda (Ferngully series) Tucker Foley.jpeg|Tucker Foley (Danny Phantom) Littlen1.jpg|Little Nicky Puffin3.jpg|Puffin (The Swan Princess series) 003Venusaur.png|Venusaur (Pokemon) BlazikenStnd.jpg|Blaziken (Pokemon) 332px-154Meganium.png|Meganium (Pokemon) 250px-730Primarina.jpg|Primarina (Pokemon) 250px-497Serperior.jpg|Serperior (Pokemon) 713px-392Infernape.png|Infernape (Pokemon) 655Delphox.png|Delphox (Pokemon) Frozen-olaf-600x388.jpg|Olaf (Disney's Frozen) Ron Weasley.jpg|Ron Weasley (Harry Potter series) Names Lexington sized.jpg|Lexington (Disney's Gargoyles) Hadji.jpg|Hadji (Jonny Quest) Slim.jpg|Slim (Disney/Pixar's A Bug's Life) Barbatus.gif|Barbatus (Antz) Hammy.jpg|Hammy the Squirrel (Over the Hedge) Scooter.jpeg|Scooter (Muppets) Beetlejuice.png|Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice) 595152-pinocchio2 large.jpg|Pinocchio (Disney) Melman the Giraffe.png|Melman the Giraffe (Madagascar series) Dr Finkelstein.png|Dr. Finkelstein (The Nightmare Before Christmas) Murray (Hotel Transylvania).png|Murray (Hotel Transylvania series) Lanky.png|Lanky Kong (Donkey Kong series) Ghoulia Yelps.jpg|Ghoulia Yelps (Monster High) Profile art - Ginger Breadhouse.jpg|Ginger Breadhouse (Ever After High) Geno SMRPG.gif|Geno (Super Mario RPG) 616px-Toad - Mario Party 10.png|Toad (Super Mario series) Ray.jpg|Ray the Firefly (Disney's The Princess and the Frog) Baljeet.png|Baljeet (Disney's Phineas and Ferb) Edd.jpg|Edd (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) 41589 33315313705 636018 n.jpg|Chicken Joe (Surfs Up series) 316px-ErnieFullFigure-NEW.jpg|Ernie (Sesame Street) 316px-GroverFullFigure2.png|Grover (Sesame Street) 316px-Telly-Triangle.jpg|Telly (Sesame Street) Blubber 2.png|Captain Blubber (Banjo-Kazooie series) Johnsmithstand.jpg|John Smith (Disney's Pocahontas) Thewild larry.jpg|Larry the Snake (Disney's The Wild) Spike2.jpg|Spike (Dinosaurs) Wilt-0.jpg|Wilt (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) Hermancigar.png|Baby Herman (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) Rafiki.png|Rafiki (Disney's The Lion King series) Brawlified zitz by mach 7-d94cryu.png|Zitz (Battletoads series) 02-Dash.jpg|Dash (Disney/Pixar's The Incredibles) DVD Illustration Rocko 4.png|Rocko the Wallaby (Rocko's Modern Life) Enies lobby luffy render by kaigasatoru-d6gl8ee.png|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) Bucky2.jpg|Bucky O'Hare Gill 781.jpg|Gil (Disney/Pixar's Finding Nemo) Arthur1.jpg|Arthur (The Tick) Gobo Fraggle.jpg|Gobo (Fraggle Rock) Clam.png|Clam (Camp Lazlo) 435906-irma witch 068.jpg|Irma Lair (W.I.T.C.H) Gray Anime S2.png|Gray Fullblaster (Fairy Tail) Blake ProfilePic Timeskip 1.png|Blake Belladonna (RWBY) MailPig.jpg|Mervis (CatDog) 258px-ChickenLittle.jpg|Chicken Little (Disney) Normal ROB64.jpg|Rob (Star Fox series) Pig-chili.jpg|Pig (Barnyard) Protoman10.png|Proto Man (Mega Man series) Hamburglar (KC).jpg|Hamburglar (McDonalds) Ren ProfilePic Timeskip.png|Lie Ren (RWBY) Bailey Render.jpg|Bailey (Disney/Pixar's Finding Dory) 234070-deadeye large.jpg|Deadeye Duck (Bucky O'Hare) Series2drobot.jpg|Drobot (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) 290px-Chopper Promo.jpg|Chopper (Skylanders: Trap Team) Blastermind.jpg|Blastermind (Skylanders: Trap Team) Sinbad proteus (1).jpg|Proteus (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) Freakenstein.jpg|Troglakah/Freakenstein (Small Soldiers) Martin Prince.png|Martin Prince (The Simpsons) C627195 image 0.jpg|Cousin Itt (The Addams Family) Sailor Mercury poses (background 2).jpg|Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) Pleakley.jpg|Pleakley (Disney's Lilo and Stitch series) Fender Robots.jpg|Fender (Robots) Rocko.jpg|Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) Twitchy hoodwinked by Scarlet Snap.jpg|Twitchy (Hoodwinked series) GijoeDuke.jpg|Conrad S. "Duke" Hauser (G.I. JOE) The Lorax - Once-ler.png|The Once-ler (The Lorax) Ben10alienforceSwampfire.jpg|Swampfire (Ben 10) Wildvine .png|Wildvine (Ben 10) 600_-_Woops.jpg|Whoops (Disney's Lilo & Stitch) 018_Puck_by_experiments-1.jpg|Puck (Disney's Lilo & Stitch) Corphish.jpg|Corphish (Pokemon series) 214Heracross.png|Heracross (Pokemon) 402px-KRtDL Kirby hi2.png|Kirby Oh Home 2015.png|Oh (Home) Disgust smile.png|Disgust (Disney/Pixar's Inside Out) Inigo.jpg|Inigo Montoya (The Princess Bride) Flint Lockwood.jpg|Flint Lockwood (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs series) Sam ID S5e02 - Totally Spies.jpg|Sam Simpson (Totally Spies!) Character main Ronin.png|General Ronin (Epic) Lone starr..jpg|Captain Lone Starr (Spaceballs) Mac (Chicken Run).jpg|Mac (Chicken Run) YookaHimself.png|Yooka (Yooka-Laylee) CrashifiedSmashified.png|Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot series) FIFJ.png|Fix-It Felix Jr. (Disney's Wreck-it Ralph) Zok.png|Zok (The Herculoids) Image; Sequel Petrie.jpg|Petrie (The Land Before Time series) Basil of Baker Street.png|Basil of Baker Street (Disney's The Great Mouse Detective) Skeeter Valentine.png|Skeeter Valentine (Doug) Russell Ferguson-0.jpg|Russell Ferguson (Littlest Pet Shop) Itchy Itchiford.jpeg|Itchy Itchiford (All Dogs Go To Heaven series) BrainySmurf.jpg|Brainy Smurf (The Smurfs) Handy_Comic_Book.jpg|Handy Smurf (The Smurfs) Nonny.jpg|Nonny (Bubble Guppies) Lazy-town-pixel.png|Pixel (Lazy Town) Arnold in the jungle movie by brunursus-dab32x1.png|Arnold (Hey Arnold!) Zora_Artwork_(Ocarina_of_Time).jpg|Zoras (The Legend of Zelda series) Rocky (Paw).jpeg|Rocky (PAW Patrol) Cooper-offical.png|Cooper (Trolls) Hiro Hamada in Suit.png|Hiro Hamada (Disney's Big Hero 6) 258px-Terkpic.png|Terk (Disney's Tarzan series) Chuck no Filme.jpg|Chuck (Angry Birds series) Barney 300-1-.gif|Barney Rubble (The Flintstones) 250px-784Kommo-o.png|Kommo-O (Pokemon) 380Latias.png|Latias (Pokemon) 151Mew.png|Mew (Pokemon) 250px-792Lunala.png|Lunala (Pokemon) Meet linus big.gif|Linus Van Pelt (Peanuts) Category:Blog posts